The typical office environment is centralized in a large office space which is divided into the necessary number of offices by fixed or movable walls. However, with the increasing use of computers, modems, facsimile machines, cellular communications and other technological advances, businesses are more mobile and flexible as they geographically expand their markets. With this increase in mobility and flexibility comes an increase in the amount of work being done outside of the centralized office, which work instead is being done, for example, in remote locations while travelling, in offices at home, or in small decentralized offices associated with a larger main office. Accordingly, a need exists for a portable workstation which is easily transportable, is readily storable when not in use, and can be easily opened to define a reasonably equipped workstation.
This increased demand for mobility and flexibility in conducting business has thus created a need for a small workstation which can be easily set up or broken down, and safely and easily transported.